Amor en Juego::
by Peace.Rafael
Summary: Sasuke es un muchacho que es contratado por el Instituto de Konoha para jugar futbol, lo unico que no supo es que no era lo unico que haria, Conoceria que lo mas importante no es ganar trofeos si no amar a tus sere queridos SasuxSaku.


1 Cap: Contrato

en Konoha se presenta un clima hermoso, los pájaros cantan las flores florecen aun que suene extraño gente,

Este día será especial y prepárense para lo mejor el clima es perfecto 27° perfecto para caminar o hacer ejercicio.-

Seguía comentando locutor, mientras el azabache miraba la ventana, pensaba que había sido un error venir hasta acá, pero fue la única solución

Factible por la cercanía a su hogar.

Konoha era un ciudad grande podías ver edificios, casas, autos lo básico o lo apropiado que tiene un ciudad, niños corriendo en el parque, transito por las calles

Eso significaba que era un lugar muy poblado y activo muy diferente de donde venia nuestro personaje.

¿Es extraño cambiar de un lugar que es muy diferente a donde haz estado toda tu vida no? pero bueno regresemos a la historia.

El camión llevaba buen tiempo, a las 8 debía llegar a la cancha para entrenar, así conocería a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo habían pagado buen dinero para que vinieran

A Konoha Club y no podía fallar, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos el camión paro en frente de la Universidad.

.- Es lo único que salio de los labios del Azabache o lo único que quería mencionar en esos momentos.

Bajo con sus maletas, y siguió caminando hasta toparse con la puerta entro silenciosamente, aunque era sábado y no había nadie no quería interrumpir cualquier cosa que pudieran estar haciendo, al momento de entrar

Alguien lo llamo.

, Muchacho que hace en estos días adentro de la escuela.- Pregunto curiosamente un señor, parecía mayor a 50 años tenia poco pelo pero de apariencia amable.

no venia a molestar solamente quiero saber cuando se viene a entrenar en la escuela-.

-.A que se refiere con entrenar?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-. (Futbol) ¿Soccer es lo que se practica aquí no?, soy el nuevo jugador...- termino con esa frase

-.O si, Al que contrataron pues adentro esta la directora puedes preguntarle.- Al acabar con su charla dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

A sasuke se le hizo muy raro lo que paso, era la única persona nueva a quien le había hablado "Amablemente" dio caso omiso, y siguió a la dirección.

rápido tenemos que tener todo listo!- El grito de esa mujer se oiga por toda la escuela, sasuke por medio de defensa se tuvo que tapar las orejas, "como podia alguien tener esa voz" se cuestionaba el mismo.

siento Tsunade-sama, pero Sasuke aun no a llegado talvez venga en la tarde.- Sonreía nerviosamente causa del miedo hacia si jefa.

Antes de que pudiera responder la gritona (Tsunade mejor dicho) sasuke apareció abriendo la puerta

que están hablando de mi ¿no?- Sonrio a lo bajo ¿era el momento justo para entrar? se pregunto el mismo

tardes señor Uchiha, lo siento por el griterío teníamos asuntos pendientes-. Lo Último lo dijo chirriando los dientes mientras miraba a Shizune.

-.Y díganos porque vino tan temprano, se suponía que llegaban las 6 de la tarde y no de la mañana-. Tenía una gotita en la frente, signo de desesperación.

... Tuvo la oportunidad de llegar mas temprano y no la desaproveche creo que hubiera sido mas desgastante llegar en la tarde, con el sol así que preferí la mañana.-concluyo.

… Muy bien, le quería comentar que por haber sido contratado se le proporcionara un departamento y cada mes una pensión para vivir y mantener su hogar.- al terminar de decir eso se levanto agarro el cajón que tenia a lado y lo abrió, de hay saco un cheque y unas .- le entrego las dos cosas, solo se limito a mirarlas y guardárselas en el bolsillo.

gracias.- hizo una reverencia -. Si me disculpa quisiera ver el lugar donde me quedare los próximos 3 años.- Tsunade asintió.

se me olvidaba sasuke, ¡Shizune déle el uniforme deportivo y el académico!

Tsunade-Sama-. Shizune fue a buscarlo, mientras el Azabache esperaba en la puerta í tiene Sasuke-san.-

.-

Uchiha el Lunes lo esperamos aquí a las 6:30 no se retrase o le cerraremos las puertas, ¡¿Quedo claro?!-.

.- Concluyo la charla y fue a visitar su casa o su "hogar" como dijo la Directora, busco el departamento que tenia la letra "B" Habitación 17.

Caminaba y Caminaba buscando el departamento, no es que estuviera lejos si no que tantas letras lo mareaban, por fin la encontró, si estaba cerca de la escuela 2 cuadras, solo tendría que caminar un rato. Subió las escaleras busco cuarto por cuarto, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…. Así sucesivamente hasta encontrar el 17, al entrar a el vio que era una habitación muy humilde lo suficiente para vivir un buen tiempo, lo que mas le gusto es que tuviera todos los servicios como teléfono, agua lo esencial.

Se quedo mirando un rato la casa, se fijo que había televisión y se puso a ver un rato mientras pasaba el tiempo, se fijo en el reloj aun era muy temprano las 12 de la mañana.

, Que flojera tendré que esperar hasta el lunes para jugar fútbol.- se fijo en el techo.

Entonces oyó que tocaban la puerta, fastidiado se paro y fue a abrir la puerta.

es…? ¿Oh eres tu que se te ofrece?-Era Shizune lucia nerviosa

-san vengo por parte de Tsunade para informarte sobre tu equipo… bueno si es que me lo permites.-le mostro unos documentos, los agarro y ojeo había fotos de sus "compañeros" e información adicional pero como no entendía el concepto que se manejaba en la institución le pidió a Shizune que le explicara y ella asintió. Se sentaron en la sala mientras ella abría el papeleo.

antes de empezar también te quiero dar tu horario de clases.- Lo saco del fólder donde venían los documentos.

aquí esta, pero mejor tu lo lees después ya que es largo y solo vine a decirte sobre nuestros compañeros.-Rió nerviosa nuevamente, era tímida.

ñeros?, ¿te refieres a que tu también estudias hay?-

, Estudio junto a los demás solamente que por mis calificaciones Tsunade me puso como su asistente temporalmente, después vendrá la verdadera… jijij y saldré de ese Desmadre.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para que no escuchara.

a lo que vine, te lo mostrare.- abrió el fólder para mostrar al primero

se llama Neji Hyuga, es el mejor portero que tenemos.

Tiene 19 años y mide 182.

es Rock Lee, es el medio del equipo

Tiene 19 años y mide 187.

es Kankuro es el defensa estrella del equipo

Tiene 20 años y mide 192

es Gaara tambien es defensa como su hermano

Tiene 18 años y mide 178

es Kiba es medio

Tiene 18 años y mide 179

otro es Shino es medio

Tiene 19 años y mide 176

es Sai es defensa

Tiene 19 años y mide 184

Este es Shimakuru Nara es medio

Tiene 19 años y mide 182

Y este es chouji es defensa

Tiene 19 años y mide 176

Así fue mencionando a los jugadores hasta llegar al ultimo pero no menos importante.

ultimo es Naruto Uzumaki es el delantero que tenemos horita y será tu compañero en la delantera

Tiene 19 años y mide 184

-."Naruto Uzumaki".-Susurro sasuke al ver a su compañero o como les gustaba decir "Rivales de Posición"

Sasuke-san si quieres mañana (Domingo) te llego a que veas a los jugadores practicar, también lo hacen en una cancha cerca de la escuela.-

bien, dime a que horas vendrás.-

-.A las 3 de la tarde, almuerza temprano si vas a jugar con ellos.-Sonrió tímidamente.

….-

………..Tic. Tic. Tic………..

las alarmas, nunca me han gustado.- Refunfuñaba sasuke mientras se levantaba a apagarla.

Era el día donde conocería a su equipo, lo mas difícil seria acostumbrarse a las personas que lo verán jugar no se sabia la actitud en que podrían reaccionar si gana o pierde, podrían ser muy malos o muy buenos mucho cambio de actitud influye en la mentalidad.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse algo talvez abría algo de comida, para su sorpresa no había nada.

tendré que comprar algo.-Cerro el refrigerador pero antes de salir de la casa pudo darse cuenta que Shizune le había proporcionado los documentos.

*****************************************+

Flash Back:::…

Sasuke-San yo me tengo que ir, pero mira para cualquier duda te presto los documentos.- comentaba mientras le entregaba el fólder al Azabache.

te pido que no los arrugues, me los puedes dar mañana cuando regrese, Hasta luego.- Se despidió de el.-Sonó la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse de nuevo el silencio absoluto.

veré mañana, la tiro en la mesa y fue otra vez a ver la tele.-

En Flash Back:

**************************************************************

Talvez así aprendería algo de los jugadores, Corrió a la tiende a comprar un pan y algo de leche, después iría por el "mandado" cuando llego agarro el fólder y empezó a ojearlo.

lo que dijeron en la biografía…. Haber...- Veía una por una.

Hyuga, Parece que la información la han escrito ellos mismos

Color de ojos: Mis ojos son color Blanco

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.82

Peso: 81

Promedio: 9.8

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 1

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: 3

"Mejor Estudiante" "Mejor calificación Segundo lugar 2°" "Mejor calificación examen Chunnin"

Datos personales: -----------

muy Académico, me sorprende que este en el Equipo.-Paso de hoja mostrando a Rock Lee

Color de ojos: Color Negro

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.87

Peso: 65 "Si esta flaco"

Promedio: 8.1

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 3

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: 1 "Jugador mas rápido"

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: ¡Mi Entrenador Gai sensei es mi mayor inspiración, le debo todo a el!

¡Viva la Juventud!

extraño no muchos usan ese peinado, Parece muy hiperactivo.-Paso de hoja mostrando a Kankuro

Color de ojos: Colo Negro

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Fukui

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 20

Altura: 1.92

Peso: 89

Promedio: 9.0

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 0

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: Vengo de Fukui junto a mis hermanos Gaara y Temari, nos mudamos aquí siendo que nuestros padres trabajan aquí.

es buena razón, veamos al siguiente.-Paso de hoja mostrando a Gaara

del Rey de roma-.

Color de ojos: Colo Negro

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Fukui

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 18

Altura: 1.78

Peso: 73

Promedio: 8.9

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 2

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: ----------

Hmp….-Paso de hoja mostrando a Kiba

Color de ojos: Colo Negro

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 20

Altura: 1.92

Peso: 89

Promedio: 9.0

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 0

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: Soy Kiba Inuzuka y junto a mi amigo Akamaru meteremos muchos goles a los equipos contrarios ¡Jajajaj!

… Bueno aun que sea tiene la decencia de escribir "! Jajaja¡".-Paso la hoja mostrando a Shikamaru.

Color de ojos: Colo Cafe

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.82

Peso: 89

Promedio: 10

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 2

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: 4

"Mejor estudiante" "Mejor calificación" "Mejor calificación examen chunnin Segundo lugar" "Concurso de literatura"

Datos personales: No entiendo esto de "Datos personales" es problemático…

Genio, es mas académica la escuela que deportista.-Paso la hoja mostrando a Shino

Color de ojos: Color Negro

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.76

Peso: 69

Promedio: 7.9

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 2

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: Me gusta estar en la tierra la razón principal por entrar al Soccer.

bien…-Paso la hoja mostrando a Chouji

Color de ojos: Color Cafe

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.76

Peso: 98

Promedio: 7.9

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 0

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: Me gustan las papas, vivan las frituras.

si dejara de comer tantas "Frituras" seria mejor jugador.- Paso la hoja mostrando a Sai.

Color de ojos: Color Café

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.84

Peso: 76

Promedio: 8.6

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 17

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: 1 "Goleador de la liga"

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: Mi pasión es el fútbol y el dibujo.

acuerdo de sai, fue el goleador buen jugador.-Paso la hoja mostrando a Naruto.

Color de ojos: ¡Color Azul!

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Akiro

Instituto: Konoha School

Edad: 19

Altura: 1.84

Peso: 74

Promedio: 6.2

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 6

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: Ninguno

Datos personales: Amo el Ramen es lo mejor que eh probado en mi corta pero hermosa vida, Un día seré el mejor jugador que Japón haya tenido así todos verán que soy alguien importante, ¡De veras!.... Y cuando pase eso ya tendré 2 hijos con Sakura-chan ¡jiji!.

enamorado igual a chico distraído, ¿quien será Sakura?.... –Paso la hoja mostrando a Sasuke Uchiha.

-.¡¿Yo?!.... ¿Será mi carta de presentación?.- Refunfuño de nuevo.

-.

Color de ojos: Negro

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Ciudad: Kawasaki

Instituto: Kawasaki High School, Konoha School

Edad: 20

Altura: 1.87

Peso: 82

Promedio: 9.6

Equipo: FC Konoha

Goles anotados: 31 (totales)

(Futbolísticamente) Trofeos recibidos: 8 "Goleador de la liga" "1: Mejor jugador"

"Mejor jugador del Año" "Mejor delantero del Año" "Jugador mas valioso" "Jugador mas rápido 2 Lugar" "Jugador mas joven en ganar un trofeo" "2: Mejor jugador"

(Académicamente) Trofeos recibidos: 2 "Mejor alumno del Año, Disciplina"

"Mejor calificación del Año 3 Lugar"

Datos personales: Vengo de una ciudad humilde.

raro, Pareciera que conocí a todas estas personas en menos de….-Volteando a ver el Reloj-. En menos de... ¡5 horas! Ya es tarde.

Al terminar la frase suena la puerta.

-kun, por favor abre la puerta ya estamos retrasados para el entrenamiento.-seguía tocando la puerta era insistente

voy.- Agarre las llaves y fui abrirle la puerta.

-.¿Porque el retraso Sasuke-kun?.-quiso hacer platica, era muy alegre Shizune.

por nada, ¿solo veía unos asuntos, lista? .-Al terminar la frase ella asintió y se fueron caminando mientras el equipo se reunía en las canchas.


End file.
